shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Clesker
Clesker is the het ship between Claire Redfield and Albert Wesker from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil Code: Veronica In December of 1998, three months after the Raccoon City Incident, Claire is still searching for her brother Chris Redfield, Wesker’s former subordinate and current enemy. Her search takes her to an Umbrella owned facility in Paris where she is discovered and met with resistance. Claire attempts an escape, though is captured by Rodrigo Juan Raval, an Umbrella military commander and is shipped to the remote Rockfort Island facility. Hours later she awakens from being knocked out by a guard to the sound of explosions. Claire receives an opportunity when, unbeknownst to her, Wesker leads an air raid on the island that ends up wiping out most of the island inhabitants and damaging the majority of its structures. Unfortunately, the air raid also causes the accidental release of t-Virus samples and B.O.Ws, which spread quickly and wipe out the remaining survivors. Wesker and Claire don’t come into direct contact until Claire arrives back to the Ashford Mansion’s front doors where Wesker sees her first. Upon seeing her, he greets her as “the lovely Claire Redfield”. Claire is unsure who he is at first. Wesker tells her that he’s a “ghost coming back to haunt her dear brother”. The realization hits and Claire knows she’s facing Albert Wesker. Hearing she knows who he is, Wesker is pleased that there isn’t much explaining to do. Wesker thanks Claire for being “such good bait,” as her brother will come to rescue her. Claire quips back that he has Chris all wrong, that he isn’t the person Wesker thinks he is. Wesker grabs her by her throat, proclaiming that he despises Chris. He throws her to the ground and stomps on her shoulder. He soon receives a call, this stopping him. He turns back to her and says that he’ll let her live, not before flashing his non-human red eyes and using his inhuman speed to jump away to attend to his other matters. Hours later, Chris arrives to the island hours after Claire had left via a plane with fellow prisoner Steve Burnside. Chris and Wesker have a confrontation where Wesker reveals that Claire is at the facility located in Antarctica with the now awakened Alexia. Chris races to save his sister and Wesker leaves for the base as well for Alexia. In order to free Claire from a locked door, Chris activates the base’s self-destruct with the intent of unlocking all the doors. This works, and Chris and Claire met up again as Alexia mutates again. Chris is able to defeat her with the linear launcher. As he’s rushing for Claire, he finds her being he’d by Wesker. Wesker pushes her aside with Chris running after them. When Chris reaches them again, he’s met by the same scene. Chris tells him that “he doesn’t want her,” to which Wesker agrees, shoving Claire towards Chris. Wesker taunts Claire with what he’ll do to Steve, being as he still has a sample of the t-Veronica virus within him, calling Claire “dear heart” in the process. Wesker has every desire to kill Chris, to which Chris tells her to run with the base minutes from being destroyed. Moments Resident Evil Code: Veronica * Wesker describes Claire as “lovely”. * Wesker calls Claire “dear heart”. Fanon Claire and Wesker have one thing in common: Chris Redfield; Claire’s older brother and Wesker’s former subordinate. Fan works often portray Wesker as especially heinous, and because of Wesker’s hatred for Chris, Clesker works often have Claire in peril. Despite the little contact they have over the 20+ years of games, Claire and Wesker being a few of the series’ “main characters” have a small, though dedicated following. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Claire/Albert tag on FanFiction.net DEVIANT ART : : TUMBLR : : Gallery Screenshots Clesker1.jpg Clesker2.jpg Clesker3.jpg Clesker4.jpg Navigation